


The Cats Don't Like It

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Deliberate Wetting, Gen, Psychopath, your son has issues ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Eva is increasingly annoyed by her son's "accidents".





	The Cats Don't Like It

“You always hated him, Eva, you know it. When he wouldn’t talk, you took it as some personal insult, and now you’re mad at him for wetting the bed? He’s already embarrassed enough as it is…”

Driving her son to the clinic, Eva reflected on the argument she’d had with Franklin an hour previously. He wanted to make sure Kevin wasn’t sick, she knew Kevin was doing it on purpose to fuck with her. Mother and son had been silent throughout the entire car ride, until Kevin spoke up from the backseat. “Pull over. I have to pee.” “Don’t order me around,” Eva snapped. “You’re almost sixteen, you can wait.” “Alright,” Kevin responded smoothly.

Half an hour later, Eva parked in front of the doctor’s office and stepped out of the car, Kevin following suit a moment later. He ignored her completely as he walked to the door, and it took her a moment to register that his jeans (too tight, she kept telling him to buy clothes that fit) were soaked and clinging to his legs. “Kevin.” He turned, brown eyes widening innocently. “Yes, Mother?” “Don’t. Just… why…?” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I told you to pull over,” he said calmly.

Eva grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the car, shoving him in the backseat. “I have to reschedule the appointment. You can’t go in like this,” she muttered. Kevin nodded boredly. The drive home was almost as quiet as the drive there, but halfway through Eva snapped, “You know, you should be really ashamed of yourself right now.” “Why? I had an accident. Couldn’t help it,” Kevin purred, smirking at her. Eva didn’t respond. When they got home, she had him clean the seat before changing clothes, and noted with some satisfaction that Kevin squirmed uncomfortably throughout dinner.

The next morning, she went to wake him up for school and pointedly ignored how he’d wet his bed again, like he had every night for the past month. Kevin stretched languidly before turning to remove the damp sheets, but Eva put out a hand to stop him. “No. If you want to piss yourself, be my guest, but I’m not wasting water on this. You can wash your sheets every two weeks like the rest of us.” She’d put a plastic sheet down after the first few times, but Kevin had “accidentally” pulled it off while changing the sheets, and managed to lose it somewhere.

Kevin looked uncomfortable for the next four days, but refused to stop, either because he was determined to annoy Eva as much as possible, or perhaps because he really wanted to ruin his mattress. At dinner on the fifth day, Franklin cleared his throat when Kevin raised a glass of water to his lips. “You sure that’s a good idea, buddy?” Kevin scowled, but set it down anyway. The next morning, Eva woke up in a puddle, and sat up to find Kevin clinging to her, apparently asleep.

“What is wrong with you?!” Franklin was roused by her shouting, and his eyes softened when he realized what had happened. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. What are you doing in here, Kev?” “Nightmare,” Kevin replied, watching Eva’s face carefully. She took a deep breath and quietly asked Franklin to leave. When he did, she grabbed her son by the hair and shoved his face into the stain on the sheets, rubbing his nose in the mess. He pushed at her hands, struggling against her, but eventually went limp and let it happen. Finally, she let him up. “Go to school like this,” she said softly. “Don’t shower. Don’t change clothes. You can go just like this, let everyone see what you did.”

That night, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Eva walked into Kevin’s room. “It stinks in here,” she commented, wrinkling her nose. “Ammonia. You’re the one who won’t let me change the damn sheets,” Kevin snapped. “You’re the one who keeps pissing in his bed.” After a pause, she casually asked, “How was school?” “Great. Thanks for asking.” They watched each other in silence for a minute, then Eva headed to her own room without a word. Kevin’s bedwetting problem stopped after that.


End file.
